1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which can fix a projector, and more particularly to an adjustable projector bracket assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional projector bracket assembly is mounted securely on a ceiling and is connected securely with a projector to hang the projector on the ceiling. However, the conventional projector bracket assembly is connected with the projector of a specific size and cannot be adjusted to fit different projectors of different sizes. Consequently, to use the conventional projector bracket assembly is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an adjustable projector bracket assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.